Talk:Evolution/@comment-25776952-20151001214412
=A Guide to Hero Evolution= Your Legendary Heroes can be evolved when they meet the required levels! They’ll be stronger and will even have a nifty new look. Read on to find out more! Note: Evolved Heroes will get enhancements split into two updates. In this update, the evolved Heroes will have their base stats boosted. They will get more boosts in the next update, but it’s a secret for now. Only some Heroes will have a new look when evolved for now, while other evolved Heroes will receive their makeover in the next update. Evolution Requirements 1st Evolution: Your Legendary Hero has to be Star Lv 10 and Lv 180. 2nd Evolution: The Hero must have evolved once, and is Star Lv 10 and Lv 185. “Evolve” will be highlighted when your Hero has met the requirements. Tap it to access the evolution page and check the materials required for evolving your Hero. Evolution Materials You will need 3 materials for evolving your Heroes: 1. Evolution Runes 2. Red Crystals 3. Copies of the same Hero, Hero Card, or Hero Shard The following chart lists the criteria and materials needed to evolve your Hero. 1. Evolution Runes: You can buy them from the Warehouse. (Each Evolution Rune costs 1,000 Fame.) 2. Red Crystals: You can get them from the Lost Realm by defeating monsters, clearing Here Be Demon, or from other Lost Realm’s features. 3. Copies of the same Hero, Hero Card, or Hero Shards: * You only need copies of the same Hero for the evolution. There is no level requirement for these copies, thus the evolution will still proceed regardless of their levels. (Note that locked Heroes can’t be used. Unlock your duplicate Heroes before evolving your Hero!) *If you do not have copies of the same Hero or Hero Cards, you can choose to use Hero Shards. *Heroes that can’t be hired with Hero Shards: For every copy of the same Hero/Hero Card you lack, you need 20,000 Hero Shards. *Heroes that can be hired with Hero Shards: For every copy of the same Hero/Hero Card you lack, you need the same amount of Shards required to hire the Hero. Star Level of Evolved Heroes: You can tell how many times a Hero has evolved by the background color of the Star Level icon. A Hero that evolved once will begin at Star Lv 4 and Lv 1. (The background color of the Star Level icon is green.) A Hero that evolved twice will begin at Star Lv 5 and Lv 1. (The background color of the Star Level icon is blue.) Items Returned for Hero Evolution If your Hero was above Lv 180 when evolved, you will get some Blessed Tome II in your in-game mailbox. Each Blessed Tome II grants a Hero 500,000 EXP. The number of Blessed Tome II you can get is based on the following: No. Of Blessed Tome II = (Hero’s current EXP – Hero’s Lv 180 EXP) /500,000 The amount of Blessed Tome II will be rounded up if the formula does not result in a whole number. For example, if the formula gives 20.5 after calculation, you will receive 21 Blessed Tome II. If your Hero is Lv 200, the total EXP they’ll have is 200,000,000. For the 1st evolution, your Hero will need to have 80,000,000 EXP. If you evolved your Hero at Lv 200, you will get 120,000,000 EXP (240 Blessed Tome II). Important Notes 1. There will be no change to the Hero’s Talent, Skill level, Inscription level, and the inlayed Crests when it is evolved. 2. The evolved Hero will begin at Lv 1, thus they may be weaker than they were at Lv 180 before evolution. But at Lv 180, evolved Heroes will be much stronger than their pre-evolved counterparts. 3. The amount of EXP, Gold and Honor Badges needed to level up and upgrade evolved Heroes remains the same after evolution. 4. Evolved Heroes will receive a fixed boost to their ATK and HP. @It's repost from other wiki@